nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Sun
Golden Sun is the first game in the Golden Sun series that was released in 2001 exclusively for the Game Boy Advance. It is an RPG game that was made by Camelot, the creators of the Mario Tennis and Mario Golf series. It was credited for having amazing graphics and sound for the Game Boy Advance, as well as having a unique RPG mechanic. A sequel was released a couple of years later titled Golden Sun: The Lost Age, which was also released on the Game Boy Advance. Plot The following was provided by the Golden Sun instruction booklet created by Nintendo. A forbidden power is unleashed... Nestled away at the foot of Mount Aleph, the most sacred peak on the continent of Angara, rests a quiet village called Vale. For ages, the elders of this remote community have been the caretakers of Sol Sanctum – an ancient temple on the mountain’s slope that for eons has guarded the seal on the ancient science of Alchemy. Now, that seal has been broken. A mysterious figure is attempting to release the powers of Alchemy upon the world, a power so great that one who wields its full force can attain any of his heart’s desires = countless riches, endless life, even the power to destroy the world. Once the combined power of the four elements – Earth, Water, Wind and Fire, which together make up all matter – is unleashed, the world will fall to its knees before the one who wields it. If this horrible fate is to be averted, a brave soul must now arise! Gameplay Golden Sun is a traditional role-playing game that includes multiple other aspects to keep the game interesting. The game has four main playable characters, with Isaac noted as being the protagonist of the game. While the gameplay centers around fighting, leveling up your characters, traversing through the multiple dungeons, and other tried and true RPG game mechanics, it also introduces multiple new things. One of these things is the Golden Sun version of magic, which is called Psynergy, which your not only able to use in battles, but outside of it as well. While outside of battles, you can use this magic to do multiple things, such as moving objects, reading any ones mind, causing a whirlwind to appear, and others. Some of these magic techniques only appear in battle, and others only appear outside of it. Fighting Fighting in battles are similar to other RPG games. An enemy will randomly appear (however, no enemies will appear in cities), making you fight it. The enemies are also randomly generated, though they will usually have no effect on the story. Once the battle starts, the enemy will be seen in the background, and your team will be up front. Either you or the opposing team will be able to strike first (though the odds are against the opposing team). You will then choose to either attack by using direct attacks or Psynergy. The player, along with the enemy, also has the ability to run-away (though, much like traditional RPGs, you won't always be able to). Once a successful battle is won, your team will obtain experience points, allowing them to level up. Types of psynergy See - Psynergy for a full list of psynergy abilities. The following is the list of categories that each of the Psynergy abilities are in. Venus psynergy - Manipulation of earth and plants. Outside battles it can heal allies, carry and catch objects, and more. Mars psynergy - Manipulation of fire, as well as increase allies' attack and defense. Outside battles it can move and lift objects, and more. Jupiter psynergy - Manipulation of wind and electricity. Outside battles it can read minds, reveal hidden truths, halt time, and more. Mercury psynergy - Manipulation of water and ice. Outside battles it can heal people and more. Action commands Once you enter a battle, you will have the ability to choose what you want to do. The following is a list of action commands. Characters Protagonists: *'Isaac' - The main character in the video game. The story begins when he is at the age of fourteen. Once most of his family and friends gets crushed by a huge boulder, he decides to learn the special magic power pysnergy. Most of the game, however, takes place when he is at the age of seventeen. *'Garet' - Garet is the first character who will join Isaac's party. Once he turns seventeen, he decides to join Isaac and go on the adventure. *'Ivan' - Ivan is fifteen throughout the game. Once you find him, you will learn that he has a special ability where he is able to read anyone's mind. *'Mia' - Mia is a healer, and the last protagonist to join Isaac's party. She, just like Isaac and Garet, is seventeen throughout the game. *'Jenna' - Jenna will be playable for a short time, when she gets kidnapped in the volcano. Antagonists: *'Saturos' - A Proxian, who was the culprit behind the eruption of Mt. Aleph. *'Menardi' - Menardi is a scythe wielder. She, much like Saturos, is a fire user. *Alex - A member of the same clan as Mia, and native of Imil, he is the main antagonist of the game, although he is never battled, and often seems to be a protagonist. Character classes The character classes determine character's stats and Psynergy. Each class will also determine how high certain stats such as attack or luck is. Character classes will change depending on which Djinn you have in the character's possession. Major cities Vale is the city where most of the main characters were born and live (other than Mia and Ivan). It is rather big, and was struck by a huge boulder three years earlier. The second city, vault, is where you'll find Ivan. Once you arrive, you'll realize that the citizens of the city are angry of a recent robbery that took place. You'll have to fight the robbers once you find them. Vault is a very small grassy city, with a few houses and shops. The third major city, Bilibon, is a medium sized city. The first thing you'll notice here is that there is a person that recently transformed into a tree. You'll soon find out how to transform him back later in the game. In this town, you'll find the castle of Bilibon, as well as some houses and shops. In the middle of the town you'll see a statue, that, when moved, is an underground cave. The fourth city, Imil, is an icy area where you'll find Mia. Once you arrive here, you'll find that everyone is sick, and need Mia's help. After awhile, Mia will arrive and cure everyone. In the middle of the town you'll see an icy walkway where you'll have to solve a puzzle to obtain a Djinn. On the right of the town, you'll find plenty of shops and houses. On the left of the town, you'll find the healing center and a house. Altin is a medium sized town. Right when you arrive, you'll notice that the whole town is covered in water. The people of the town will explain that the flood was started by multiple monsters. Once you defeat the monsters, the flood will go away. In this town, there are many mines, an inn, shops, and houses. Kalay is where all of the visitors are waiting to arrive to the docks at Kalay docks, where you will get your ship. The next town is Tolbi, where visitors are getting ready for the big Collosso event, where warriors battle for the crowds enjoyment. In the middle of the town is a fountain, where you can throw coins into. You will also see a place where you can play craps. There's also Babi's palace, shops, an inn, and other houses. Djinn Djinn are one of the more unique things in Golden Sun. There are twenty eight of these creatures that are separated into four categories. You will have to find all of them, and either fight them for them to join your party, or find a tame one. Each Djinn has its own special skill, and, when in use, will give your ally special abilities. The following is a list of Djinn separated into category. List of Djinn For a detailed list of every single Djinn in the game, go Here. Djinn summons The following are a list of fighters that the Djinn are able to summon. Two player mode There is also a two-player mode in addition to the regular single player story. This mode allows you to either go against another person, or fight difficult CPU's to see whom is the best. In each mode, neither of the teams will acquire experience. Reception The game has been critically acclaimed be many press sites and magazines, including Nintendo Power (5/5), IGN (9.7), GamePro (5/5), Electronic Gaming Monthly (9/10), and others. The overall ranking from Gamestats is 8.9. Golden Sun was also ranked number 94 on IGN's reader's choice of top 100 games ever, and 31 on Nintendo Power's top 200 games. ES: Golden Sun Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Role-playing games Category:Major Nintendo games Category:2001 video games Category:2002 video games Category:Golden Sun games * Category:Camelot games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Game Boy Advance) Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo